Parkland Memorial Hospital provides medical care for a southwestern metroplex area in excess of 2.5 million population. The medical service averages 85 admissions daily. An average of 55 patients are admitted to the cardiology section of the intensive care unit (coronary care unit) per month. The majority of these patients have coronary artery disease. In addition, an average of three new patients with a variety of heart diseases, including angina, are consulted daily by the cardiology service outside of the intensive care unit. A cardiology clinic meets each Friday morning where an average of 80 cardiology patients are seen. The staff will see additional private patients referred to us for evaluation or special diagnostic studies from the community. These patients will be available to enter into this study protocol. The philosophy of carrying out clinical research investigations during the course of a consultation referral has been well accepted by physicians practicing in the Dallas-Fort Worth community reflecting the mutual trust and cooperation that exist between them and the members of the University of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas cardiopulmonary unit. Recognizing these factors, we have every reason to believe that the proposed SCOR program will continue to have wide community-physician acceptance. Based upon past records and the ever-expanding population basis in conjunction with numerous other factors, we feel that the potential for a highly-productive and successful Ischemic SCOR program will continue at the University of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas.